2 year after the final Battle
by mcb1
Summary: This takes place 2 years after the battle. Harry has had enough. He leaves with out telling anyone else where he is going. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my first time.


Please read and review. This is my first time.

I do not own Harry Potter Books or any of the Characters. Wish I did.

Harry Potter looked at him self in the mirror, two year had gone by since the battle, much had changed but everyone still was s

Harry Potter looked at him self in the mirror, two year had gone by since the battle, much had changed but everyone still was sort of caught up with the battle. Since the battle Harry has because an auror, and some say the best since moody. Harry can't help but notice that the entire mission he never had to work hard at the Death Eaters always seemed to find him. The shadow of Voldemort will never go away. The press seemed to never stop fallowing him, everywhere he went the press was there, and even in muggle's communities there was press. Things with Ginny where repaired to a point but he never allowed himself to get close to her, because of the Death Eaters.

At the flash back of the two years Harry had an idea, since he has never been happy since the Battle and wanted to get out of Voldemorts shadow. He thought that maybe it was time for him to leave the wisarding world, and he knew that he had to leave the UK or else he would be found. He had always wanted to go to California; maybe it is his chance to do so. At that decision, he packed up his bags and left for California, with out any one knowing.

The next morning every one awoke to find Harry gone. "Has anyone seen Harry?" Hermione asked

"No, and all of his things are gone, but he left a note make sure everyone is here to hear this." Ron replayed.

Once Molly, Author, George, Percy, Bill, Ginny, and Charlie (who was home for Christmas) was gathered around Ron read the letter "

_Dear Everyone,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. Why? I was tired of living in the past, from the shadow of Voldemort, the death eaters finding me instead of the other way around, and the press (who have been driving me up the wall. I will not tell you where I am going just that I will miss all of you. It is time I leave the wizarding world; I have been through enough I need to go somewhere where I can leave the past behind me, and not be reminded of it everyday. I hope you understand_

_Wish you well,_

_Harry Potter"_

Everyone was quiet and no one spoke. I felt like hours before Bill said" Well, I wish he told us in person but I can kind of see where he is coming from."

Ron said, "Me too, but after everything we have been through he doesn't tell me in person! We need to look for him."

Hermione responded to Ron, "He could be any where in the world, and if he can hide from a whole country two years ago. He can hide from us?" Ron didn't like what she said but Ron knew it was true. Harry Potter had left. No one had noticed Ginny go up to her room in silence. Once Hermione noticed the at Ginny was not there and told Ron that she was going to comfort Ginny and left to go up starts.

Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room and said, "Are you ok?"

"Not really, I just thought he would tell me before he left." Ginny replayed

"I know, but I can see why he left. He must have felt it was time for him to exit the wizarding world. He had been through a lot. Even though Ron and I have been through it all with him, he will always be the face of it."

"I know, I am not made at him that he left but that he didn't tell me. He never could fully explain what it was like to give your self up to die. Still I…" Ginny saw a note on her bedside table. She picked up the note and read it to herself

_Dear Ginny,_

_You are most likely really made at me for leaving without telling you, but I have my reasons. I can't deal with living underneath the shadow of Voldemort. It is time for me to leave. I will miss you. The year when I was with out you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you, and always will. Read the letter I left for everyone for the rest of my message._

Love, Harry Potter

The letter was short and sweet, but it explained so much yet nothing at all. I gave no more hints about where he might be just that he was leaving. Hermione waited for Ginny to read the letter. After Ginny was done she was silent and told Hermione that she needed to be alone.

Six Months Later

Harry (or now known as Michael Withal) was sitting all alone in a small café in San Francisco, California where he had been for the last few months. He was the one who owned the café and lived above it, he made friends and luckily all of them were muggles. His new life was quiet, a normal muggle life, but he wasn't fully happy, he missed using magic, not having to hide his magic, the Weasleys, and Hermione. Harry hair was longer know to hide his scare. Harry always kept his wand near by in case of emergencies. A man taped Harry on the shoulder and said, "I know who you are and what you have done."

"I don't know what you are taking about." Harry replied deciding to play dumb, he thought it was the best idea.

"Voldemort." Was all the guy said Harry didn't respond to his name, he had said it all his life. He knew know that this guy was most likely a death eater.

"Lold-a-morta, sorry who are you taking about."

"Well, maybe I have the wrong person." At that he walks away but Harry knew that he will be back.

A few weeks passed and Harry was walking in Golden Gate Park when he sees him starring at him. The thought Death Eater walks up to Harry an points his wand at him. Harry would pull his wand out but then that would give away who he was. The Death Eater said, "I am her for revenge, in the name of Voldemort."

"You're threatening me with a stick." Harry replays laughing.

"You know what a stick can do…" He lifts up his wand and pulls his hair back to revel the scar, "Harry Potter." Harry who's had was on his want takes it out before the Death Eater reacts. Harry said, "How did you find me?"

"It was harder than you think, I search most Europe and the United States, Are you ready to die?"

"Not quite." At that Harry does a silent Superfly spell that is so strong it sends the Death Eater flying. Then someone from behind him starts to clap. Harry turns around to find a man dressed in wizard clothes. "Very impressive. I'm John Malcorie, the US minister of magic. Harry Potter I have heard of what you have done, and have heard that you left England, but didn't know you was in the Wizarding capital of the US." He said

"Hi, I am glad to meet you can you sent him to jail. How many people know about what I have done."

"Not many, only those who fallow the UK's problems, no need to worry. I say your face as you did that to the death eater, you miss this life, using magic, protecting the world from evil. I have a proposal, you come and be an auror for me. You will be second to the top, this way you can choice the cases you pick."

"I don't know, I have to decide whether or not I want this life back."

"It will be different, no one will know you, and you will have a blank slate."

"Ok, but I will not go to England unless in it not able to be avoided."

Harry hoped John was right he was to report tomorrow at eight for his new job. This made him happier, but not complete. He is going to do more of what he loves. Harry reported to work, no one seemed to care or know what he had done, it was a change that he liked. Months went by, even the enemies didn't know what he had done. He heard word that Hermione and Ron was getting married he used his invisibility clock and was at the wedding, he thought it was about time. He says Ginny but couldn't say anything to her without giving himself away. He left immediately after the ceremony ended. It was back to his life in the US. The Minister said something to Harry that made him worry. He said, "There is a meeting of the Ministers in England and we each need to bring an auror for protection, the best we have and Harry you are the best. Are you ok with that because if you are not I can get Jake."

"I'll be fine, when do we leave?" Harry liked that the Minister was concerned about him, but what was the likely hood that he would meet the people of his past. He thought about Sirius's place "I have a place for us to stay." He added.

"Perfect, this way you have a place to escape too. We will leave in Fifteen minutes." At that Harry left to pack his clothes. It had been eight months since he had stayed more than one hour in England. The fifteen went by faster then they should have. They left, to what is scarring Harry the most in the last eight months. They arrived at Grimmauld Place; the Minister thought the place was nice and cozy. Tomorrow would be their first meeting, he wondered who would be there. "Minister, who knows I am coming with you?"

"No one, all they know is that I am bringing an auror, hide your scare if you wish but it is illegal to us poly juice potion in these meetings. "

"Good night minister."

"Good night."

Harry woke up dreading the meeting, he didn't know who was going to be the auror with Kingsley. Kingsley will know who he is, even hiding the scare. They left for the meeting, they walked in to a huge room filled will Ministers. A then it happened Kingsley caught his eye and walked over to him and said, "I see that you work for Malcorie, he is nice, but why did you leave England as an auror just to be an auror in the US?"

"It was nothing to do with you, I left to get away from England, and everyone knowing who I and living beneath Voldemorts Shadow and so I went to the US where I only became an auror two months ago when John found me fighting a Death Eater." John says that Harry could be in a weird conversation so he stepped in. "Hi, I have not seen you in a while."

"The same for me, I see you have Harry now, you are sure lucky."

"We meet all by chance, I had to beg Harry to join."

"Is that true." Kingsley said to Harry.

"Yes, it took him a while, the best part is that almost no one knows who Voldemort is and who I am, it is a nice change. Now people, only know me because I am an auror." Harry said to Kingsley. Hoping he would understand, he did to a point but was still hurt at his decision to go to the US. Harry spotted in the back corner, Hermione who he didn't want to talk to her, she would be so mad at him. Again he had no luck Harry had no luck, she saw him and was walking over to him. She called out, "HARRY, what are you doing here?" She said this in a shouting whisper.

"I am her with the us minister as an auror." Hermione was staring at him like she couldn't believe that he was here.

"I can't believe that you are back. You are lucky you say me first, the others will not be as forgiving, and I don't know even if I forgive you yet. Before you say anything, I kind of get why you left but you should have told us, and why did you leave the UK auror to be an auror in the US. YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO?" Hermione was talking in a shouting whisper again. Harry realized that he liked his new life and would not want to lose it and most defiantly did not what other people from his past to know he was here, he was no ready, so he said, "Hermione, can I ask you a favor, even though I know I don't deserve one but can you not tell everyone else that I am here. I came for the meeting and will leave once it is done." Hermione Stared at Harry but there was not time to respond they had to take their seats. The meeting went by fast for Harry, but the part he was dreading was the end he wanted to leave as fast as possible. Once the meeting did end, he says Hermione trying to get over to him so he and john left immediately.

They were back Grimmauld Place John asked him, "There is another meeting tomorrow, are you ok?"

"Yea, I just hope I don't have to meet any one else from my past, and I don't want to go any where unless in public but I will if you need me to." Harry Replied

"I will do as much as I can for you, you have done to much for me." Then the door began to open, and Harry instantly put the minister under the invisibility cloak and stunned then as they walked in the door, not realizing that it is Hermione and Ron. Once Harry did he undid the spell and had John talk off the cloak.

"WHAT? WHY? YOU? HOW? STUNNED." Ron seemed so surprised, and so mad Harry didn't no what to say. Thankfully John was there again to help Harry.

"Sorry about stunning you two, but we have to be careful. I'm John the US Minister of Magic."

"Hi, I'm Ron, can we speak to Harry." Ron could not believe that he was here. Harry nodded to John that it was ok.

"John, call me if you need me, don't be afraid to call." John was laughing as he walked up the stairs.

"You my friend have some explaining to do. First, Where have you been?"

"The United States. Congratulation on getting married."

"Thanks… how do you know, did you see the rings?"

"No, I was there. It was not easy to get there, but have new tricks."

"How? We had top security! But then again you are you. What have you been doing?"

"I want to the US to become a muggle and I did. I owned a little café. The John found me and begged me to become an auror two months ago and I did. The best part is when I go to work, people only know me for Harry, not the chosen one, or the boy who lived, or the one that defeated Voldemort. Your wedding was hard to get to but easy to get in, like I said I have some tricks up my sleeve. Hermione, Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone that I was here? I also thought that meant not hinting to go to Grimmauld place where you know I will be?"

"Sorry Harry, but we missed you so much. You are luck I didn't bring Ginny." Hermione responded. At Ginny's name Harry's face got all sad and you could see him trying to mask his emotions.

"Just cause we miss you, doesn't mean that you are off the hook. Why did you hate being an auror here?" Ron asked.

"Well, um.. I was never on auror here, every one I caught, and I never went looking for them. They found me. In the us I had to look for them. Even in the US one found me." Harry retells the story of how John found him fighting a death eater. Still leaving out where he was.

Ron was the first to speak, "That's one why to get hired. You still haven't answered me where were you? Give us a city."

"I am in the wizardry capital, you should know where that is."

This time it was Hermione who responded "In San Francisco?"

Ron looked amazed at her "How"

"It's simple knowledge." Hermione said

"You are right but when I first moved there I didn't think it was the capital. Until John found me."


End file.
